Crónicas del Ángel Caído
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La historia completa de Luciel, el primero, el ángel que más tarde se convertiria en Satanás el Diablo. ¿Qué lo llevó a ser así? ¿Cual es su relación con Dios y con Jesus? ¿Existe una posibilidad de redención para él o está irremediablemente perdido?
1. El Diablo que conoces

**Crónicas del Ángel Caído**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Prologo **

**El Diablo que conoces **

**Interior de un bar. **

**Noche. **

Lucifer bebía despacio su Whisky. Lo saboreó con gusto y lo dejó deslizar por su garganta. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Exquisito.

A aquellas horas de la noche, el bar apenas estaba lleno de gente. De los habituales concurrentes, Lucifer era el mejor vestido: llevaba un traje blanco, con una corbata azul y la camisa celeste. Su cabello, rubio como el Sol, estaba prolijamente cortado y sus ojos claros relampagueaban con cada mirada suya, bajo unas finas y bien cuidadas cejas.

Todo en él demostraba una impresionante admiración por lo estético. No podía ser menos. Creía que la imagen del Diablo estaba muy devaluada. Aquella ilusión suya del macho cabrio había estado muy bien para el oscurantismo de la Edad Media, pero francamente la detestaba. Hoy eran otros tiempos, otras costumbres, otras leyes. Se había acabado (por suerte) la época de danzar con los brujos y las brujas bajo la luz de la Luna, en los aquelarres. Y las orgías… Bueno, eso era lo único que extrañaba. Al fin de cuentas, siempre las pasó bien en ellas, y que supiera, nadie se había quejado de su participación en las mismas.

Sonrió. ¡Cómo se iba por las ramas con sus pensamientos! No podía evitarlo. Era propio de él.

Terminó su bebida y miró su reloj pulsera, un Rolex de oro. Frunció el ceño.

Se estaba retrasando mucho.

Oh, bien, que diablos. Al fin de cuentas, Él era el Señor del Tiempo. Podía tomarse el que quisiera, ¿no? Y estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Dios amaba fastidiarlo.

Ok. Le daría al viejo un par de horas más y si no mostraba la cara, se marcharía. La noche era joven y todavía podía divertirse en otros lugares más movidos que aquél tugurio insoportable.

Todavía no entendía por qué Él había elegido ese bar para el encuentro. Existiendo sitios más impresionantes e importantes, Él iba y escogía un cafetín de Buenos Aires. ¡Justo de Buenos Aires! Si bien Lucifer amaba a la Argentina y ya la sentía como su segunda patria, existían sitios mejores donde poder sostener una reunión. Nueva York, Tokio, Paris, Madrid, Moscú… No, Él va y elige Buenos Aires.

Suspiró, aburrido. ¿Acaso alguien podía entender a Dios?

Hace eones que ambos eran rivales y todavía no podía comprenderlo del todo.

-¿Desea algo más, señor? – le preguntó el mozo, acercándose a su mesa. Llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café vacías en la mano.

-Mas Whisky – atinó a decirle y le deslizó un par de billetes disimuladamente – y el numero de teléfono que te va a dar la rubia esa de la mesa derecha, la que está con el gordo aquél, ¿la ves?

Una mujer no dejaba de mirar con deseo a Lucifer. Estaba acompañada de un señor obeso que no paraba de hablar de negocios. Cuando el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se volvió hacia ella, le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

-De acuerdo, señor – el mozo partió, dispuesto a cumplir su pedido.

Un rato después, Lucifer bebía otra ronda de alcohol con el número telefónico de la infiel en la mano.

Sonrió. _¡Era tan fácil tentar a los humanos!_ Un par de gestos, una mirada, unos billetes y un cuerpo bonito, y ya caían de bruces en el pecado.

Sí. Lo tenía todo controlado. Por algo lo llamaban "el dios de este mundo".

Sin embargo, el verdadero Dios llegó unos instantes después, entrando por la puerta principal, como si nada.

Lucifer lo miró, con desdén. El viejo llevaba un abrigo marrón y ropa pasada de moda. El pelo y la tupida barba descuidados. ¡Menuda imagen aquella! Los santos debían estarse revolcando en sus tumbas.

-Buenas noches – dijo Dios y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? – replicó el Diablo, ceñudo. Señaló a su reloj - ¡Estas retrasado! ¡Hace dos horas que te espero! ¡Dos horas! – remarcó - ¡En este tugurio de mala muerte! A ver que excusa me pones ahora.

-El trafico.

-Y encima, haciendo chistes malos. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no tienes dotes para la comedia?

Dios suspiró.

-Lo siento, hijo – se disculpó – Tenia algunas cosas que atender allá arriba. Es todo. No te enojes.

-Que no me enoje, dices. ¡Podrías ser más puntual, papá!

Silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Dios sonrió. Lucifer se mordió la lengua.

-Diablos…

-Admítelo. Me has llamado "papá". ¿Cuánto hace que no te lo oía decir?

-Y no lo oirás más. Fue un desliz. Una equivocación. No se repetirá.

-¡Ah! ¿Admites entonces que cometes errores?

-Yo nunca negué mis errores – terció el Diablo – Por el contrario, tú sí lo haces.

Silencio otra vez. Dios frunció el ceño.

-No te pases, Luciel, te lo advierto. Soy tu padre y debes respetarme como tal.

-Es "Lucifer", no Luciel. Ya no, nunca más… y respecto al _respeto_ – Lucifer escupió la palabra - ¿Exiges respeto todavía, después de que me echas de casa? Me causas gracia, la verdad. Eres un canto a lo paradójico.

El mozo apareció otra vez. Lucifer pidió más Whisky y Dios, en cambio, un café con leche y medialunas.

-Pero basta de tonterías – el Demonio encendió un cigarrillo, pese al cartel de "No Fumar" colocado sobre la pared mas cercana – Me citaste aquí. Me imagino que era para comunicarme algo importante – exhaló una amplia nube de humo – Te escucho.

Dios esperó a que el mozo trajera los pedidos y se marchara. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y mojó una medialuna en la taza.

-Me marcho – dijo.

Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Adonde? ¿Hawai?

-No – Dios negó con la cabeza – Hablo en serio, Luciel. Me marcho. Me voy. Dejo el Cielo.

La sorna habitual del Diablo se desvaneció. Miró al anciano con el rostro frío.

-¿Te volviste loco? – le retrucó - ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Vas a abandonar tu trono, es eso? – Dios asintió – No puede ser. Dime que es una broma…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, hijo. No tengo dotes para la comedia – Dios sonrió, triste – Me voy, Luciel. Para siempre.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Sabes que yo siempre hablo en serio.

Lucifer se tomó de un trago su bebida. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Y se puede saber adónde vas?

-El universo es grande. Supongo que ya encontrare un rinconcito para mí.

-Bárbaro. ¡Que gran noticia! O sea que después de tantos siglos, después de todas nuestras luchas y disputas, lo único que decides es correrte a un costado y marcharte. ¡Brindo por eso!

-No tienes por qué ser tan cínico, Luciel – Dios lo miró, apesadumbrado – Creeme, lo medité mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que el mundo no me necesita.

-Que el mundo no te necesita… - Lucifer rió con amargura – Corta ya el rollo, papá. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

Dios sonrió.

-Otra vez me has dicho "papá"…

-Mierda. ¡Basta! ¡Lo otro es más importante! Escucha: tú no te puedes ir.

-¿No? Soy Dios y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. ¡No te puedes marchar! ¿Qué pasa con el delicado balance cósmico? ¿El equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal? ¡Si te vas, el universo se sumiría en el caos!

-Me dejas perplejo, Luciel. ¿Desde cuando te importa el universo? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo una vez que todo lo que había creado no servia para nada y que más bien me valdría devolverlo a la fosa inmunda de la cual lo saqué?

-Cuando uno está enojado, dice muchas cosas. La gran mayoría, tonterías – Lucifer miró al anciano gravemente – No te puedes ir.

-La decisión está tomada.

-¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! ¿Quién va a ocupar tu lugar? ¿Quién va a hacerse cargo de que todo siga girando? ¿Quién?

Dios guardó silencio.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el pequeño bar. Lucifer fumaba su cigarrillo en completo silencio, mientras Dios se terminaba su café con leche.

-Estas loco – dijo el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, al cabo de un rato – Es eso. Después de centurias, al fin te volviste loco.

-Sabes que no es así.

-¡Debes estarlo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! No te puedes ir – insistió Lucifer.

-Luciel, la decisión está tomada. El que decidiera comunicártelo es una mera formalidad.

-Pero… ¿Y qué va a ser de la Tierra?

Dios se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-Me tiene sin cuidado.

Lucifer lo miró, sombrío.

-No te puedes ir – repitió.

Dios esbozó una semi-sonrisa triste. Se levantó de su silla.

-Adiós hijo. Cuídate.

Se marchó de la misma manera en la que había venido. Nadie reparó en Él.

El Demonio se quedó solo, perplejo. La mirada perdida en la nada, solo con sus pensamientos, el cigarrillo suspendido en la mano.

Se levantó. Depositó unos billetes en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Se detuvo un momento cuando la mujer que estaba junto al señor obeso lo miró otra vez con deseo.

Lucifer frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la mesa e interrumpió la retahíla de palabras del hombre.

-Tu mujer te engaña con la mitad de tus compañeros de trabajo – dijo – Todos los días, por las tardes cuando no estas. Incluso, se acostó con el señor Ramírez, tu jefe, y con Gonzáles, el encargado de la limpieza.

-¿Qué?

-Ah, y me olvidaba de Don Cosme, el portero del edificio donde viven. Y lo último: me pasó su número de teléfono – le entregó al hombre el papel que momentos antes le había pasado la mujer.

-Pero… pero… ¡Marta! ¿Qué carajo significa esto?

La mujer palideció, sus infidelidades expuestas públicamente al fin.

Lucifer no se quedó a ver el resultado de su obra. Se marchó, veloz como el viento.

Al poco, caminaba solitario, las manos en los bolsillos, por las calles de Buenos Aires. El cigarrillo encendido en su boca.

Pensaba en lo mal que estaban las cosas como para que Dios decidiera marcharse. Se imaginaba que por allá arriba habría un gran revuelo, una vez conocida la noticia.

Recordar su antiguo hogar despertó una veta melancólica en su alma angelical. Muchas veces solía imaginarse cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él no se hubiera rebelado. Si nunca lo hubieran echado del Cielo.

No le apetecía recordarlo, es más, lo odiaba. Pero una vez que daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, no había forma posible de pararlos.

Mientras caminaba por una amplia avenida del centro de Buenos Aires, Lucifer recordó el pasado, el inicio de los tiempos…


	2. Génesis

**PRIMERA PARTE **

**1**

**Génesis **

"_¡Cómo has caído del cielo, Lucero, hijo de la aurora! ¡Cómo has sido precipitado por tierra, tú que subyugabas a las naciones, tú que decías en tu corazón: «Subiré a los cielos; por encima de las estrellas de Dios erigiré mi trono. Me sentaré en la montaña de la asamblea divina, en los extremos norte; escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo!» ¡Pero te han hecho bajar al Abismo y a las profundidades de la Fosa!" _

**Isaías 14:12-15 **

Por aquél entonces, se le conocía como Luciel, _"El que Porta la Luz"_. Era el más esplendoroso de los excelsos hijos de Dios. Vivía junto a sus numerosos hermanos en el reino angélico, el Cielo, una dimensión superior fuera del tiempo y del espacio.

Los ángeles eran espíritus puros. Sus cuerpos estaban compuestos de una materia más sutil que la de los seres de carne, una materia que podríamos llamar eterica, por lo que eran invisibles.

Lucifer no recordaba exactamente cómo Dios les había creado, pero estaba seguro de que él había sido el primero de todos. El más bello, poderoso y brillante, el más resplandeciente. Dios le amaba y por aquél entonces, él también amaba al Creador, con toda su alma.

El reino celestial estaba compuesto de tres grandes jerarquías. Dios las había dispuesto así desde el principio, desde que pronunció aquellas primeras palabras y diera origen el universo: _"¡Hágase la Luz!"_

Lucifer pertenecía a la primera y más alta jerarquía, la de aquellos llamados Serafines, Querubines y Tronos. Eran aquellos que estaban ante el trono de Dios, quienes contemplaban el fuego de su amor y reflejaban la luminosa sabiduría de su Padre. Los que proclamaban constantemente la Verdad y la hacían resplandecer.

Lucifer se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a esta clase, pero por aquél tiempo su amor incondicional a Dios le impedía cebarse con sus virtudes. Por el contrario, asumía su posición en la corte celestial con verdadera humildad.

Por debajo de aquella jerarquía suya, estaban los llamados Dominaciones, Virtudes y las Potestades, los encargados del proceso y la vigilancia de las leyes que regían al mundo físico y mortal.

Y, finalmente, a su vez debajo de estos, estaba la ultima jerarquía angélica, compuesta de los Principados, los Arcángeles y los Ángeles Guardianes, quienes se ocupaban de transmitir mensajes de suma importancia a la Creación de parte de Dios y quienes, más tarde cuando el hombre fuera creado, velarían por su seguridad y santificación.

Sí, aquellas eran buenas épocas. El universo era joven y los ángeles de todas las jerarquías correteaban y volaban por todas partes, ocupándose de las amorosas encomiendas de su Padre.

Lucifer pasaba mucho tiempo con Él. Como había sido el primero, el amor que su padre celestial sentía hacia él era inmenso. Y el Señor se regocijaba con el cariño de su hijo; se maravillaba de la inteligencia con la que lo había dotado y de sus habilidades, tan superior como eran a las de sus hermanos.

-Ante todo, sé siempre humilde, Luciel – le recordaba Dios – La humildad es muy importante. Te he colmado de muchos dones y bendiciones, pero lo único que me importa de ti es que siempre, siempre, seas humilde y generoso con tus hermanos.

-Te amo, Padre – había dicho Lucifer – Siempre obedeceré tus mandatos.

Dios le sonrió. Cuando lo hacía, el Cielo se llenaba de luz.

Lucifer recordaba haber sido feliz en aquél entonces, y muy ingenuo también. Pero nada podía hacerse para remediarlo. En los primeros siglos de la Creación había sido muy dócil y obediente.

Los eones de felicidad pura no parecían terminar. Desde su privilegiada posición a la derecha del Señor, observó cómo Dios separaba el firmamento de las aguas, cómo hacia brotar las plantas en los suelos, cómo creó a los animales.

-Sean fecundos y multiplíquense – les había bendecido – Háganse muchos y llenen las aguas y las tierras.

A Dios aquello le pareció bueno y a Lucifer, también. De hecho, a todos los ángeles les pareció maravilloso y rompieron a una en aplausos. Pero la dicha, para el futuro Príncipe de las Tinieblas, no fue eterna y el idilio se rompió en el momento en que Dios, dirigiéndose a todos ellos, dijo:

-Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen, según nuestra semejanza, y que le estén sometidos los peces del mar y las aves del cielo, el ganado, las fieras de la tierra y todos los animales que se arrastran por el suelo.

Los aplausos y los coros de cánticos y alabanzas se repitieron, como la vez anterior. Todos festejaron el nacimiento del hombre. Todos, menos Lucifer.

Dios se dio cuenta de aquello al verlo reservado y apartado de sus hermanos, y le habló.

-¿Qué sucede, Luciel, hijo mío? Pareces triste.

-No es tristeza, Padre Bendito, es solo que… que tengo ciertas dudas sobre el nuevo ser que has creado.

-¿Qué dudas alberga tu corazón, hijo amado? Explícamelas – le pidió el Señor, con dulzura.

Lucifer vaciló.

-Temo que, al poner demasiada atención en él, dejes de amarme.

Dios miró a su ángel con más ternura, si cabía, y acariciando sus cabellos rubios como el Sol, por aquél entonces largos y sedosos, lo tranquilizó.

-Que tu corazón se aquiete y tranquilice tu espíritu. Siempre te amaré, siempre. Soy tu Padre y Creador y nada hará cambiar eso. ¿Me has oído? Nada.

Lucifer se contentó con las palabras que Dios le había dicho, pero sus reservas para con el recién creado continuaron y se vieron acrecentadas al idearle el Señor una compañera femenina.

-No es bueno que el hombre esté solo – dijo a sus ángeles – Voy a hacerle una compañera, para que esté con él.

Y creó a la mujer. Lucifer vio cómo sucedió. También asistió a la primera declaración del hombre ante la visión de la que seria su esposa.

-Esto por fin es hueso de mi huesos, y carne de mi carne. Y se llamara mujer, porque del hombre fue tomada.

Las palabras, tan bellas y preciosas, fueron festejadas desde el Cielo por todos los ángeles, que se habían emocionado con ellas. Todos… menos Lucifer.

Como la vez anterior, guardó silencio y reserva, pero vio cómo Dios se fijaba en la pareja creada con un amor como nunca. Su rostro barbado relucía de orgullo y cariño por la obra de sus manos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Señor diera nombre a los humanos. Al hombre lo llamó "Adán" y a la mujer, la llamó "Eva".

Lucifer, al verlo tan abocado a ellos y al mundo terrenal, sintió celos.

Era la primera vez que aquél sentimiento lo embargaba. Se sintió nervioso y culpable por experimentarlo. Trató por todos los medios de ocultárselo a Dios, pero fue inútil.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? Sigues triste y te siento turbado. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de mis obras, como así lo hacen el resto de tus hermanos?

-Padre, temo que dejes de amarme – confesó. Dios lo miró con cariño.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar nunca, Luciel. Los quiero a todos por igual, pero tú eres mi primogénito. Nunca dejare de amarte – repitió, recordándole su promesa.

Lucifer la aceptó, pero lejos de aquietarse sus sentimientos de desconfianza para con los humanos no cesaron.


	3. La Caída

**2 **

**La Caída **

El Edén era un paraíso lleno de delicias. En él crecían árboles de todos los tamaños, repletos de exquisitas frutas exóticas y flores de todos los colores. Los ríos lo recorrían, apaciblemente, y las mariposas sobrevolaban el aire con gracia, provocando que Eva, la primera mujer, prorrumpiera en dulces carcajadas de gozo.

Lucifer la observó, cerca. Permanecía invisible e intangible. Hacía rato que había descendido del Cielo para investigar a la parejita. Sentía curiosidad por descubrir qué era lo que Dios veía en ellos que los hacía especiales y merecedores de todo su cariño, un cariño que antes sentía para con él, pero que ahora desviaba hacia ellos.

De espiarlos, a Lucifer le parecieron unos seres frívolos e intrascendentes. Si bien ambos estaban creados a imagen y semejanza de Dios y por lo tanto, eran bellos, no tenían nada interesante para demostrar.

Solo se la pasaban comiendo frutas y retozando sobre la hierba en los campos del Edén, o jugando con los animales. Nada más. Ellos no tenían ni toda la gloria ni todo el poderío que Dios le había otorgado a él.

¿Podían acaso esos dos cruzar los abismos del espacio con solo pensarlo? ¿Podían entrar en las estrellas sin perecer abrasados por su calor? ¿Podían volverse invisibles e inmateriales como él? ¿Conocían todos los secretos del universo, del tiempo y del espacio?

Claro que no.

¡Él era tan excelso, tan superior a ellos!

Entonces, ¿por qué Dios los amaba más que a él? ¿Por qué?

El enigma llegó a obsesionarlo. De todos los ángeles del Cielo, el único que no halló paz fue él.

Dios habló entonces a la pareja. Siempre lo hacía directamente, otra cosa que dejaba perplejo a Lucifer. Les dio un mandato:

-De todo árbol del jardín puedes comer hasta quedar satisfecho – le dijo a Adán – pero del árbol del conocimiento del Bien y del Mal, no comerás, porque el día que lo hagas, de cierto te digo que morirás.

Las palabras del Señor, su advertencia, fueron oídas por la pareja, pero también por Lucifer y los demás ángeles. Acercándose al arcángel Gabriel, su hermano menor, le preguntó a qué se debía aquello.

-Dios desea poner a prueba a los humanos – le dijo – El árbol es un símbolo de obediencia. Dios quiere saber si serán capaces de acatar sus mandatos.

-¿Y si fallan?

Gabriel lo miró, curioso.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – inquirió - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a nuestro Padre?

Lucifer guardó silencio. Hubiera querido decir: _"porque Él ya no me escucha"_, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a flotar de nuevo al mundo terrenal hasta sentarse solitario sobre una roca, en los límites del Edén, donde se dedicó a meditar en lo que había oído…

Dios ponía a prueba a los seres humanos que tanto amaba. Estaba claro que si fallaban en obedecer aquél mandato más simple, Él se ofendería y se sentiría triste, y dejaría de prestarles toda su atención… y quizás dejaría de amarlos.

La idea resultó atractiva para Lucifer. El solo hecho de corregir las cosas, de demostrarle a su Padre que esos seres no eran dignos de Él lo llenaban de cierta satisfacción. Estaba claro que necesitaban un "empujoncito" en la dirección apropiada, ya que por sí mismos no podrían.

Resolvió hacerlo él mismo y cuanto antes. Ya sabia cómo lo haría. Iría a por ella, Eva. Era la más receptiva de ambos y la más débil.

Pronto, le demostraría a su Padre que se equivocaba al amarlos y que él era más inteligente que ellos.

* * *

><p>Eva se encontraba sola por el jardín del Edén cuando Lucifer se le apareció.<p>

Lo hizo tomando forma corpórea y presentándose vestido con una túnica blanca, como de lino fino. Al verlo tocando un arpa, sentado delante del árbol del que Dios les había advertido, Eva sintió curiosidad. Se acercó entonces a ese joven bello y rubio, tan diferente a su marido.

Él terminó de ejecutar unos bellos acordes y la miró, sonriendo. Por supuesto, ella iba desnuda; el concepto de la ropa era algo que escapaba a su comprensión todavía.

-¿Es realmente cierto que Dios les ha dicho que ustedes no deben comer de todo árbol del jardín? – le preguntó a la mujer.

Eva pestañeó. La voz de aquél joven resultaba suave y melodiosa.

-Del fruto de los árboles del jardín podemos comer – le informó ella – pero del fruto del árbol que está en medio del jardín, Dios ha dicho: _"No deben comer de él, no, no deben tocarlo, para que no mueran". _

La sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchó. Replicó:

-La verdad es que no morirán, porque Dios sabe que en el día que coman de él, se les abrirán los ojos y serán como Dios, conociendo lo bueno y lo malo.

Eva lo miró, confundida. Secretamente complacido, Lucifer esperó.

Había planeado cuidadosamente su engaño. La mujer ahora dudaba: obedecer el mandato o violarlo.

En ese mismo momento, Lucifer se convenció que Dios se había equivocado al crear a aquellos seres. Si un mandato tan sencillo podía ser vulnerado, ¿Qué otras blasfemias podrían cometer aquellas criaturas? Lo mejor era que su Padre los olvidara pronto y reconociera que los ángeles eran mejores.

Que él era el mejor.

Eva se acercó al árbol. Vio que el fruto se trataba de una apetitosa manzana de color rojo, y vaciló.

-Adelante, niña – le dijo Lucifer – Con confianza. Es rica de verdad.

Eva contempló la manzana. Se mordió el labio inferior y se decidió. La cortó y le dio un bocado.

Lucifer se retiró, discretamente. Se desvaneció en el aire convertido en espíritu otra vez y observó el resultado de su plan.

Tal y como había calculado, Eva no tardó en incitar a su esposo a desobedecer y él también comió del fruto.

Dios se enteró de la flagrante violación al mandato impuesto y montó en cólera. Expulsó a los primeros humanos del Edén y los arrojó a su suerte en el mundo, castigándolos. Luego, lo inesperado para Lucifer se produjo.

Dios lo llamó a su presencia y lo rigoreó severamente; estaba claro que el Creador sabia lo que su hijo había hecho.

-¡Pero Padre! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! – protestó Lucifer - ¡Esos seres que creaste son pecadores! ¡No merecen tu amor!

-¿Y tú sí? – le retrucó Dios, furioso - ¡Los engañaste deliberadamente para que desobedecieran mi mandato y por culpa de eso, mi Creación se ha estropeado! ¡Y tú, has deshonrado a esta familia! ¡Maldito seas por ello! ¡A partir de ahora se te conocerá por "Diablo", acusador, y "Satanás", adversario, puesto que te has vuelto acusador de los hombres y mi adversario al oponerte a mi plan!

-¡Padre, no! ¡Por favor, no me llames así!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Retírate de mi vista, Satanás! ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que te llame!

Por más que Lucifer suplicó, Dios fue severo. Le dio la espalda y dejó de hablarle. Solo y sin nadie en el Cielo que lo apoyara, bajó a la Tierra y se echó a llorar, desconsolado.

Era el fin de la inocencia y el comienzo de la rebelión.


	4. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas

**3 **

**El Príncipe de las Tinieblas **

En el presente, Lucifer se detuvo en una esquina. Con las manos en los bolsillos y el cigarrillo en la boca todavía, cruzó la calle en dirección de un parque.

Aquél hecho tan doloroso que recordaba, acaecido hace miles de años, seguía fresco en su prodigiosa memoria como si hubiera sido ayer que ocurrió. Volvía a sentir el dolor, la desesperación de la separación de Dios.

Recordaba bien que vagó por la Tierra, entonces, desahuciado. Lo hizo mirando al ser humano con odio, una emoción nueva para él. Una muy creciente y atrapante. Culpaba a los hombres por el enojo de Dios hacia él y toda esa penosa rabia que sentía se trasladó al mundo por el que deambulaba.

Adán y Eva se multiplicaron. La Tierra se llenó con sus descendientes.

Lucifer los odiaba. Sabiendo que Dios le daba la espalda, lo mismo que el resto de sus hermanos, llegó a aborrecerlos. Siempre que pudo, utilizó su gran poder para sembrar discordia y disenso entre ellos, allá adonde iba.

Sus maniobras ocasionaron que el mundo se llenara de rencores y de guerras, con lo cual él demostraba que Dios seguía equivocado en amar a esos seres y que también había sido un error alejarlo a él de su existencia.

Un hecho curioso y decisivo había acaecido por ese tiempo en el Cielo. Una facción de sus hermanos angélicos, viendo lo sucedido, también comenzaron a albergar dudas y comenzaron a pensar que Dios se había equivocado al crear al ser humano. Por eso decidieron por su cuenta ponerlos a prueba y descendieron en masa a la Tierra, para tentarlos y demostrar que su hermano mayor no estaba errado en su planteamiento.

El resultado de ello fue un caos tremendo. La humanidad cayó en el pecado colectivamente y en unas pocas décadas aquél antiguo mundo se hundió en la perdición.

Dios, furioso con los ángeles disidentes, los castigó.

-¡Malditos sean, todos! – les dijo - ¡Olvidaran de donde han surgido y perderán la gloria y la forma! ¡La oscuridad y la carroña serán sus ropajes y a la Tierra los confino! ¡El Cielo les será vedado por su osadía y desobediencia, y desde este momento serán conocidos por los hombres como demonios, espíritus de la noche y las sombras!

La sentencia se cumplió de inmediato. Aquellos ángeles que habían bajado a la Tierra perdieron sus alas, y su forma, antes llena de gloria y belleza, se trocó en oscuridad y horror.

Desesperados, aquellos espíritus incorpóreos acudieron volando a Lucifer, llenos de dolor, suplicando misericordia. Olvidaron que alguna vez fueron ángeles y solo ansiaban que el dolor que significaba su oscura existencia intangible finalizara.

Lleno de compasión, Lucifer acudió al Cielo al instante sin ser llamado, pidiendo, exigiendo a viva voz una reunión con Dios. Al paso le salio Miguel, al que Dios había nombrado jefe de las milicias celestiales. Era igual de alto y bello como Lucifer, pero llevaba una armadura resplandeciente y una capa, la cual ondeaba señorialmente en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres con nuestro Padre, Luciel? ¡No te ha llamado todavía!

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Exijo verlo de inmediato!

-No, Luciel. Sigue enfadado contigo y por justa razón. Te has vuelto arrogante y maldito ante sus ojos.

-¡No me insultes, Miguel! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y me debes respeto!

Como toda respuesta, Miguel sacó su espada y lo apuntó con ella.

-No puedes pasar – dijo, severo.

-¡Aparta eso de mi pecho! ¡Ahora!

-¡Basta!

La voz de Dios atronó en el Cielo como un trueno potente. En el acto, se hizo presente. Como señal de respeto y obediencia, Miguel bajó la vista y se cubrió con sus alas de la gloria del Señor. Lucifer, al contrario, permaneció como estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Satanás? – preguntó el Señor.

Lucifer no respondió. Lo miró, serio.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, muchacho insolente! ¡Respóndeme!

-Cómo has cambiado – dijo Lucifer, entristecido - ¿Dónde está el Dios bondadoso y benévolo que conocí, aquél que creó al mundo por amor? ¡Lo que veo ahora es una parodia de aquel al que llamé "Padre" alguna vez!

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto? – Dios le arrojó un rayo. Lucifer cayó al suelo, dolorido - ¡Cuida tu tono cuando te diriges a mí! ¡Soy tu Dios y Señor! ¡Respétame!

-¡No!

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¡Que no lo haré! – Lucifer se puso de pie de nuevo. Enfrentó al Creador - ¡Hace rato que te perdí el respeto! ¡Tú nunca escuchas mis opiniones, solo das ordenes! ¡Por culpa de tus preciados humanos, mis hermanos sufren, convertidos en horribles espíritus de las sombras! ¿Un dios justo haría lo que tú has hecho con ellos? ¿Este es el amor que decías que siempre ibas a tenernos? ¡Te importan más esos seres pecaminosos, a la final, más que tus verdaderos hijos! ¡Más que yo!

-¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Tú lo arruinaste todo! – le espetó Dios, agitando un dedo - ¡Todo marchaba bien en la Creación hasta que tu atrevimiento lo echó todo a perder! ¡Eres la manzana podrida que corrompe a las demás, y ahora por tu culpa, todo se ha arruinado!

-¡Ah! ¿Me acusas de arruinarte tu obra? ¡Pues bien, de cierto te digo hoy, que todo lo que has creado no sirva para nada y más bien te valdría devolverlo a la fosa inmunda de donde lo sacaste!

-¿Cómo te atreves?

El Cielo estalló en rayos y truenos. Los otros ángeles que asistían el enfrentamiento retrocedieron, temblando.

Dios abofeteó a Lucifer. Enfurecido, éste ultimo alzó las alas, cual majestuosa criatura, y se dispuso a contraatacar.

Miguel intervino. Luchó contra él en nombre de su Padre. El combate fue terrible. Cuando acabó, Miguel había vencido a Lucifer y apoyaba su bota, triunfal, sobre el pecho del caído.

-¡Has deshonrado a esta familia una vez mas! – declaró Dios, severo - ¡Tu osadía te costara caro! ¡Desde este momento, el Cielo te está vedado! ¡A la Tierra iras y entre los hombres vivirás! ¡Las tinieblas serán tu reino y los demonios, aquellos que fueron tus hermanos en la iniquidad, tus compañeros y sirvientes!

Miguel pisoteó con más fuerza a Lucifer. Lejos de amedrentarse, el caído dijo:

-Eres un dios terrible y te aborrezco. ¡Renuncio en este momento a ti y al nombre que me pusiste! ¡Desde este momento, me llamare Lucifer!

-¡Para mí, serás siempre Luciel el Traidor, Satanás, el Diablo! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

A un gesto de Dios, Miguel arrojó a Lucifer de los cielos. Como una estrella, se precipitó a la Tierra y cayó en un desierto, donde abrió un cráter por el impacto.

Los espíritus de las sombras, los demonios, acudieron una vez más a él, aullando de dolor. Lucifer se alzó del cráter a su encuentro, refulgiendo, las alas desplegadas, el rostro convertido en una mascara de odio y furia.

-¡Dinos quienes somos y quién eres tú! – suplicaron a una los demonios que le rodeaban.

-¡Sois mis hijos y yo soy vuestro padre! – clamó él, con voz como de trompeta - ¡A partir de ahora, el ser humano es vuestro enemigo! ¡Día y noche lo arrastraremos al pecado y a las tinieblas donde habitamos!

Hubo un grito de júbilo, una exclamación.

Los demonios se arrodillaron y adoraron a su Señor, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

* * *

><p>Lucifer caminaba por el parque. Una prostituta se le acercó, contoneándose.<p>

-Hola guapo – dijo, abriéndose el abrigo y mostrándole toda la mercancía - ¿Necesitas unos mimos?

-Esfumate, puta – respondió él, pasando de largo.

-¡Maricón! – le gritó ella, haciéndole un gesto obsceno con el dedo - ¡Puto! ¡Andá a cagar!

Lucifer se volvió hacia ella y su rostro cambió. La piel se volvió escamosa, la frente abultada, dos cuernos asomaron por ella y filosos colmillos aparecieron en su boca, donde una lengua viperina y bifurcada siseaba.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo macho que soy, grandísima hija de puta? – rugió.

La prostituta gritó. Ante aquella visión de espanto huyó por la calle. Lucifer la observó irse y su rostro revirtió a bello y humano otra vez. Suspiró.

Se sentó en un banco, fumando. Cerca, un vagabundo dormía tapándose con unos cartones.

* * *

><p>Su rebelión había sido solo el principio de siglos de sufrimiento, para los mortales. Tanto él como sus demonios asolaron la Tierra en los milenios posteriores con pestes, guerras, terremotos y pecados por igual.<p>

Fundaron religiones sangrientas alrededor del globo y se hicieron pasar por dioses, para desviar a los hombres de la adoración verdadera. Su treta funcionó y durante decenios, los engañados humanos les ofrendaron sacrificios de sangre en una devoción sensual y salvaje, ganada solo por el miedo y el dolor.

Lucifer se convirtió realmente en el dios de este mundo. Su errónea guía llevó a los hombres a rendirle culto con diferentes nombres. Egipto, Babilonia, Medo Persia, Fenicia, Grecia y Roma, todas le pertenecieron.

Todo eso duró hasta que Él intervino… y decidió enviar a su Hijo.


	5. Cristo Jesús

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

**1 **

**Cristo Jesús **

_Jesús dijo: "Yo soy el camino y la Verdad, y la vida; nadie viene al Padre, sino por mí." _

**Juan 14:6**

_Indiscutiblemente, grande es el Misterio de la piedad: Dios fue manifestado en carne, justificado en el Espíritu, visto de los ángeles, predicando a los gentiles, creído en el mundo, recibido arriba en la gloria. _

**1 Timoteo 3:16 **

* * *

><p>Sucedió en el periodo que los mortales, en siglos posteriores, denominaron "Edad Antigua". Para ese entonces, la posición cósmica de Lucifer como adversario personal de Dios era por todos conocida. Los israelitas habían transmitido más o menos bien su historia en las Sagradas Escrituras. Ya no había dudas de que él era el Diablo, el enemigo de la humanidad, el acusador de nuestros hermanos.<p>

Aconteció entonces que su Padre obró un milagro. La noticia llegó a oídos de Lucifer llevada por sus demonios. De lejos, ellos vieron el Sagrado Acontecimiento, con pavor.

-Dios ha engendrado a un hijo con una mortal – le dijeron, temblando – Maria la Virgen, esposa de José, el carpintero. La luz de Dios la cubrió y ella quedó encinta.

Enterado, Lucifer acudió a ver aquél prodigio con sus propios ojos, una blasfemia loca, en su honorable opinión. Se quedó helado al ver la esencia del Señor dentro del cuerpo del chiquillo recién nacido, que yacía en un pesebre de un establo, junto a su madre.

¡Dios se había vuelto loco! ¡Su obsesión por aquellos malditos humanos lo había llevado a mezclarse con ellos!

Tal era su indignación que Lucifer sintió que su odio por los hombres se acrecentaba, pero lo hacía mucho más por aquel nuevo hermano terrenal suyo, un niño al que pusieron por nombre Jesús.

Su primer intento de acabar con él vino de la mano del rey Herodes. Incitándole ira contra el niño, quien amenazaba su trono, hizo que el despótico monarca quisiera darle muerte. Los siniestros planes de Lucifer se fueron al caño cuando Dios intervino y mediante sus ángeles advirtió a José, el carpintero, que tomara a su esposa e hijo y huyeran lejos de Herodes, a Egipto.

Ofuscado, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas clamó aireado contra el Cielo por aquello. No fue Dios quien le respondió, sino el ángel protector de Jesús, Gabriel:

-¡Deja en paz el niño, Lucifer! ¡Es el Santo Unigénito de Dios, quien ha nacido para salvar a los hombres de tu desidia!

-¿Unigénito? ¿Unigénito? – Lucifer rió, con sorna, ante las narices de Gabriel - ¿Es que nuestro Padre ha olvidado a todos sus demás hijos? ¿Tan loco está como para negar a los ángeles y preferir a ese bastardo?

-¡Te prevengo, Lucifer! Dios no nos ha olvidado. Él ha enviado a su Hijo para que sea el Mesías, el Salvador de los hombres. ¡Tu reinado acabara pronto!

-¡Pues te diré, simple y obtuso hermano mío, que destruiré a ese engendro, ese bastardo, mezcla de Dios y de humano! ¡No descansare hasta verlo muerto y su alma, prisionera del reino de las tinieblas sobre el que mando!

Y Lucifer se alejó volando de Gabriel, como un león rugiente, dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa.

En el presente, el Diablo sonrió. Se reclinó en el banco de plaza sobre el que estaba, cruzó las piernas y siguió recordando lo que pasó a continuación...

Jesús creció. Cuando ya era un muchacho más adulto, acudió a ser bautizado por agua en el rió Jordán. El hecho no pasó desapercibido para el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien vio una vez más abrirse los cielos y oír la voz de Dios, declarando: _"Este es mi Hijo, el Amado, a quien he aprobado". _

-Aprobado… ¡JA! – se mofó y observó con atención a ese Jesús que tanto odio y celos le provocaban. Se veía como los demás mortales; llevaba una túnica, la piel morena, tostada por el Sol, y los cabellos y la barba, de color castaño, largos.

Era ordinario y vulgar, como todos ellos.

Después de bautizarse, acudió al desierto para orar en ayuno. Lucifer fue tras él y esperó, cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, para tentarlo.

Su plan era el siguiente: como Adán y Eva, él se disponía a ponerlo a prueba con el único objeto de que fallara y demostrarle a Dios de una vez por todas que otro más de sus hijos, en este caso su favorito, lo defraudaba. Acusaría entonces al ser humano otra vez de pecador y tendencioso a la perdición.

De modo que estando Jesús sentado sobre una roca del desierto, bajo el ardiente rayo del Sol, se le apareció Lucifer con toda su gloria, esperando impresionarlo con su majestad.

No sucedió así. Jesús lo miró, sereno. No dijo nada.

-Si eres Hijo de Dios, di a estas piedras que se conviertan en panes – exigió Lucifer, porque sabía que tenía hambre. Intentaba de esa forma hacerlo usar sus poderes en vano, por motivos puramente mundanos y egoístas.

Pero en respuesta, Jesús le dijo:

-Está escrito: _"No solo de pan debe vivir el hombre, sino de toda expresión que sale de la boca del Señor". _

Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te crees listo, no es así?

Jesús sonrió, apacible.

"_Tiene la misma cara que Él"_, pensó el Diablo, recordando a Dios. Sacudió la cabeza y probó otro ataque.

Extendió sus alas y el tejido del espacio se corrió. Ambos fueron transportados a la Ciudad Santa y se apostaron sobre el almenaje del Tempo.

-Si eres Hijo de Dios, arrójate abajo, porque está escrito: _"A sus ángeles dará encargo acerca de ti, y te llevaran en sus manos, para que nunca des con tu pie contra piedra" _– le dijo. Se felicitó a sí mismo por su inventiva. De esta manera, lo que pretendía era que Jesús se pusiera en peligro y se sintiera tentado a depender de sus demás hermanos, los ángeles.

Pero en respuesta a aquello, Jesús le dijo:

-Otra vez está escrito: _"No debes poner a prueba al Señor, tu Dios"_.

Lucifer se molestó.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Quieres humillarme frente a los demás, es eso? ¡Pues veamos como cedes a mi siguiente proposición!

De nuevo, el Diablo lo llevó consigo, esta vez a una alta montaña y procedió a mostrarle mediante visiones los reinos del mundo y toda su gloria, y le dijo:

-Todas estas cosas te daré, si caes de rodillas y me adoras.

Entonces Jesús, muy serio, le dijo a su vez:

-¡Vete, Satanás! Porque está escrito: _"Es al Señor, tu Dios, a quien tienes que adorar y solo a Él a quien tienes que rendir servicio sagrado"._

Lucifer aulló, humillado. ¡No había podía quebrar su espíritu! Su última tentación, la que habría puesto de rodillas a cualquier hombre, no surtió efecto en este. De inmediato, una luz bajó del cielo y los devolvió al desierto donde todo comenzó.

Gabriel apareció, junto con Rafael, Miguel y Uriel.

-¡Márchate, Adversario! ¡Nada tienes que hacer aquí! – ordenó Miguel.

-¡Pagaras esta humillación, Nazareno! – le espetó a Jesús - ¡No descansare hasta que estés muerto!

-¡Márchate de una vez! – le urgió Rafael.

A desgano, Lucifer se fue y los abandonó, al menos, de momento.

En el presente, el Diablo acababa de fumar su cigarrillo y tiraba las colillas el suelo. Un grupito de jóvenes apareció, atraídos por su vestimenta cara y lustrosa.

Uno de ellos le apuntó con una pistola.

-¡La guita o te quemo, puto! – exigió.

Lucifer se puso de pie, tranquilo. Miró al joven y a sus acompañantes.

-Volvete a la villa de donde saliste, Ramoncito – dijo al de la pistola – Tu vieja te está esperando con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Sabes cómo le cuesta mantenerte a vos y a tus hermanos? Y encima, saliste chorro.

-¿Qué? ¿Sos cana vos, gil? – le espetó otro de los delincuentes - ¡Dale! ¡Quemalo, Ramón! ¡Hacelo bosta a este puto de mierda!

Pero Ramón temblaba, con el arma en las manos, porque veía algo raro en ese hombre.

-¡Dale, boludo! ¡Quemalo!

-No creo que sea buena idea – Lucifer rió – pero gatillá si queres… y vemos que pasa.

-¡Dale! ¡Seguro que este gato es de la yuta! ¡Reventalo!

Ramón disparó. Nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué mierda pasó? – sus compañeros estaban perplejos.

-Las armas las carga el Diablo – les recordó Lucifer y acto seguido, abrió una mano – También las descarga.

Allí, de su palma, cayeron las balas de la pistola, intactas.

-¡Mierda!

-Tal y como lo veo tienen dos opciones, par de giles: o corren hasta la villa miseria donde viven… o corren hasta la villa miseria donde viven.

Para enfatizar sus palabras, el Diablo hizo surgir fuego de sus manos. Los delincuentes huyeron, dando alaridos. En otro momento y ocasión, los habría matado, pero esa noche estaban de suerte.

Se cansó de Buenos Aires y de la Argentina. Desapareciendo en el aire, se teleportó a otra parte…


	6. La Pasión

**2**

**La Pasión **

_Jesucristo de Nazaret, a quien vosotros crucificasteis y a quien Dios resucitó de los muertos…_

**Hechos 1:10**

_El que cree en el Hijo tiene vida eterna; pero el que rehúsa creer en el Hijo no vera la vida, sino que la ira de Dios está sobre él._

**Hebreos 9:27**

* * *

><p>Jerusalén seguía más o menos tal y como la recordaba desde su ultima visita. Parado en el Monte de los Olivos, la contempló con expresión pétrea e inescrutable.<p>

Lucifer siguió recordando.

* * *

><p>Su promesa de muerta para el Nazareno se cumplió. Moviendo los hilos, Lucifer usó a Judas para hacer caer en desgracia a Cristo. Luego, se valió del Sanedrín, el Tribunal Supremo judío, para someterlo a un humillante e injusto juicio y demás vejaciones y burlas. Por ultimo, utilizó a los romanos como verdugos, ejecutores de su sentencia.<p>

Jesús fue crucificado, fijado a un madero de tormento, como un vulgar ladrón.

Asumiendo forma corpórea y vestido con los ropajes de la época, Lucifer acudió al triste espectáculo. Esperó encontrar al Nazareno quebrado, suplicando por su vida y clamando misericordia; en cambio, lo halló firme y decidido, aceptando con mansedumbre de cordero su fatal destino.

-Padre, perdónalos, porque no saben lo que hacen – dijo, desde la cruz, mirando al cielo con piedad, desde unos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Desde un rostro sumido en el dolor y las laceraciones. Su cuerpo presentaba magulladuras de todo tipo; le habían propinado una salva de cientos de latigazos en un momento anterior a la crucifixión. El colmo era la corona de espina que habían encasquetado sobre su frente, la cual había abierto unas horribles heridas en su cabeza que no paraban de sangrar.

Lucifer se quedó mudo. Realmente había esperado disfrutar con lo que ocurriría, pero se hizo evidente que eso no sucedió. Algo en su interior se removió. Veía a su Padre, al mismo Dios, aquél al que amó con tanta pasión en el principio, lo veía a Él sufriendo las penurias de la cruz.

Todo el odio que sentía por los humanos se congeló. Se convirtió en una emoción de angustia. En ese momento, comprendió la atrocidad de su crimen: había condenado a su hermano, al Hijo de Dios, a una muerte horrible y en esencia, injusta.

Era tarde para rectificar su error. Sin poder hacer nada, asistió al fallecimiento de Cristo.

El cielo se nubló, un trueno rasgó el aire. Se levantó viento…

-Padre… en tus manos encomiendo… mi espíritu – dijo Jesús. Cuando lo hubo hecho, expiró.

Se produjo el silencio entre los presentes. La lluvia comenzó a caer desde lo alto.

-Verdaderamente, este hombre era el Hijo de Dios – dijo un oficial romano, cerca de donde Lucifer estaba.

Todo había concluido. Más tarde, el cuerpo seria retirado de la cruz y colocado en un sepulcro.

Parado ante su tumba, una vez que se fueron todos, Lucifer la contempló en silencio.

-Duele, ¿no es así?

Se volvió al oír la voz. Uriel, el arcángel, le miraba solemne.

-No pensabas que iba a ser así, ¿verdad? – le preguntó – Que a la final comenzarías a sentir culpas y remordimientos por tu accionar.

-Yo… hice todo para que este hombre terminara así. ¡Se suponía que debería estar feliz! ¡Se supone que otra vez le demostraría a Dios que se equivocaba al amar a los seres humanos! Que eran seres tan crueles como para matar a su propio Hijo.

-Evidentemente, la cosa no salió como lo esperabas – había cierto tono de satisfacción contenida en Uriel.

-No. Regocíjate. No salió como quería. Yo acusé a Dios de ser severo y cruel, pero en mi afán por demostrar la inutilidad del hombre, me he comportado de esa manera. Condené a muerte a un justo, solo por rabia y odio.

-¿Y te parece que esos son sentimientos propios de un ángel? – inquirió Uriel.

Lucifer lo miró.

-Sabes que no.

-Entonces, ¿asumes que te has equivocado? ¿Aceptas que estas arrepentido de lo que has hecho?

Silencio. Solo por un rato.

-¿De qué serviría arrepentirse ahora? – contestó Lucifer – Ya es tarde.

Uriel rió por lo bajo.

-Es una suerte que Dios sea tan misericordioso y tan magnánimo, Lucifer. Él, anticipando lo que ibas a hacer, dispuso que todo ocurriera así para santificar su alianza con los hombres y salvarlos.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Pregúntale a tus demonios. Ellos sabrán responderte mejor.

Uriel se marchó. Lucifer también lo hizo, solo para encontrar a los espíritus que le servían, agitados.

-¡Cristo está entre nosotros! – dijeron, con temor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Está en el reino de las tinieblas guiando a las almas que teníamos prisioneras allí hacia la luz del Cielo!

Lucifer no lo creyó hasta que lo vio con sus ojos; sí, ahí estaba Jesús, resplandeciendo como el Sol entre las tinieblas del _Sheol_, quebrándolas, conduciendo como un pastor a sus ovejas a las almas de los pecadores, ya redimidos, al Cielo.

-¿Qué significa esto? – clamó, indignado.

-Que has sido derrotado – declaró Cristo – Dios había previsto y dispuesto mi muerte para salvación de vivos y de muertos. Ya nadie se perderá. Yo soy el camino y la vida, y la resurrección. El que crea en mi Padre y en mí, aunque muera vivirá.

Sintiéndose nuevamente humillado por su demostración emocional y encima, usado por Dios, Lucifer aulló de ira. Intentó retener a las almas en las tinieblas, pero sus demonios huían de la luz de Cristo asustados.

-He roto tu poder – le dijo Jesús al Diablo – Tus demonios nada pueden hacerme. Con mi sangre derramada, santifiqué mi cruz, convirtiéndola en un símbolo de esperanza y de fe. Es tu fin, Lucifer. Acéptalo y arrepiéntete.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

El rostro de Cristo se entristeció. Lo miró con infinita ternura, con infinito amor.

-Pues lo lamento en lo mas hondo por ti. Que Dios se apiade de tu alma. No te guardo ningún rencor. Ya eres un rey derrotado.

-¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, Nazareno! ¡No me importa! ¡Esto lo pagaras caro! ¡Te lo juro!

La luz que envolvía a Cristo se hizo más brillante. Desapareció en ella.

-Adiós. He de resucitar y luego, subir con mi Padre, fundirme con Él. A partir de entonces, seremos Uno. Adiós, triste adversario – dijo, antes de irse.


	7. Una charla con Dios

**3 **

**Una charla con Dios **

En la época actual, en el Monte de los Olivos, Lucifer meneó la cabeza.

Después de la resurrección y ascensión de Cristo al Cielo y a su Padre, había redoblado sus esfuerzos para hacer caer en el pecado al ser humano. Fue como venganza hacia Dios por lo que le había hecho. Sus mayores logros se acumularon en el siglo XX. Guerras, hambre, pestes, desamor, violencia, decadencia moral. Trabajó incansablemente junto a sus demonios en aquello, para hacer de la Tierra un infierno.

Dios no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en persona hasta el año 2000, al inicio del nuevo milenio. Lucifer recordaba cómo fue ese encuentro. Suspirando, comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte. Mientras marchaba, rememoró aquella anécdota.

* * *

><p>La ciudad era Paris. El lugar, un café. Vistiendo pulcramente de traje blanco, Lucifer disfrutaba de la visión de la Ciudad Luz al atardecer y de la Torre Eiffel, cuando el anciano se le acercó.<p>

Lo reconoció al toque, pese al disfraz humano.

Era Dios.

-De modo que ahora su graciosa majestad se digna a acudir en persona – le dijo el Demonio, satírico.

-He venido en son de paz, Luciel. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Dios pide permiso para algo?

Silencio. Dios esperó.

-Está bien. Que diablos. Siéntate.

Pidió un café para ambos.

-A propósito, soy Lucifer, no "Luciel" – le recordó - ¿O tal vez prefieras llamarme por mis múltiples nombres? ¿Belcebú? ¿Mefistófeles? ¿Baal?

Dios arrugó la frente.

-Yo no te puse esos nombres.

-Lo hicieron los humanos, tan dados a poner rótulos a todo. Creí que lo sabias.

-No he venido a discutir.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. He venido a hablar.

-Adelante, poderoso Señor. Te escucho.

Silencio otra vez.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.

La mandíbula de Lucifer casi se cae al oír aquello. Pestañeó, incrédulo.

-Repite eso.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.

Una pausa. Luego, el Diablo habló otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo – Dios suspiró – En todos estos siglos de no vernos he estado meditando en lo que me dijiste. En que quizás me equivoqué al depositar mi amor en todos los humanos y olvidarme de ti… Lo lamento, hijo.

-Pues es tarde, ¿sabes? Me has humillado tanto con lo que me has hecho.

-Lo sé.

-No. No lo creo – Lucifer alzó un dedo – Primero, me expulsaste del Cielo. Segundo – alzó otro dedo – me humillaste con Cristo. Tercero… - se interrumpió. Algo increíble sucedía.

Dios estaba llorando.

Pesadas lágrimas salían de aquellos cansados ojos suyos. Casi a pesar del odio que sentía, Lucifer no pudo evitar conmoverse.

-¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó.

-Porque he sido un mal padre. Debí prestarte más atención cuando podía. Nada de esto tendría que haber sido así, llegado a este extremo – hizo una pausa – Ha muerto tanta gente – continuo – hay tanto dolor en el mundo… todo por nuestra rencilla.

El Diablo permaneció en silencio, escuchándolo.

-Te pido me perdones, hijo mío. Te pido perdones a este viejo que ha sido muy duro contigo.

-Todos estos siglos… ¿Han debido pasar todos estos siglos para que mis oídos escucharan esto? ¿Has dejado que adrede mis demonios y yo convirtiéramos a la Tierra en un mosaico de violencia y recién ahora vienes rebajándote y suplicándome perdón?

-Sí.

-¡Pues lo lamento, papá! Ya es tarde. Tarde para parar el sendero de autodestrucción del ser humano. Por más que quisiera, no puedo detenerlo. Va en piloto automático.

-Luciel, te pido que recapacites – insistió Dios - ¡Ya murieron bastantes personas! Dale al mundo un respiro.

-¿Es que estas sordo? ¡No puedo! Mis demonios se han enviciado con los pecados del hombre. ¡No se puede volver atrás! Lo lamento.

Se hizo el silencio una vez más. Padre e hijo se miraron.

-Yo solo quería tu amor – Lucifer sintió que las lagrimas que venia reprimiendo desde hace eones al fin afloraban a sus ojos, libres – quería que no me dejaras de amar. ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer todas esas cosas tan malas? ¿Por qué?

-Luciel, cuando te hice te doté de muchas virtudes y poderes, pero el don más grande que te di fue el Libre Albedrío, la libertad para escoger entre lo bueno y lo malo. Cuando te inmiscuiste con Adán y Eva, sabias que lo que hacías estaba mal, que no era correcto, que interferiría con mi plan…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no creé al Diablo. Tú te hiciste el Diablo – Dios lo señaló – Al oponerte a mis designios. Al provocar la caída del hombre, tan solo provocabas tu propia ruina.

-Genial. ¿De modo que la culpa es mía?

-Sí y no, Luciel. Reconozco que mi parte fue no prestarte toda la atención que te merecías, pero también has de reconocer tú que yo no traje la muerte, ni el dolor, ni el sufrimiento al mundo.

Lucifer resopló.

-En resumidas cuentas, yo soy el único culpable de mi destino, ¿correcto? ¿Interpreto bien?

Dios asintió.

-Adán y Eva pecaron, pero no sabían lo que hacían. Eran inocentes. Tú, por el contrario, sabias que comer del fruto estaba mal y sin embargo, los impeliste a hacerlo, a desobedecerme. Todo por fines puramente egoístas y mezquinos.

-¡Suficiente! – Lucifer aporreó la mesa.

Algunos comensales se dieron vuelta y los miraron. Al entender que era una discusión de padre e hijo, continuaron con lo suyo sin meterse.

-¡He oído suficiente, papá! – le dijo –Lo lamento. No hay marcha atrás. El mundo sufrirá, oh si, vaya que lo hará. ¡Le tengo preparadas terribles sorpresas para los años que siguen, ya veras!

Lucifer sonrió, maniático. Dios se entristeció.

-Cuanto daño te he hecho, hijo… cuanto… Lo lamento muchísimo.

Dios se puso de pie y se marchó.

Lucifer lo vería un par de veces más, a partir de entonces, hasta llegar al día de hoy, donde cansado y en apariencia derrotado, Dios decidiría irse, abandonar su trono en el Cielo.

Abandonarlos a todos.

Evidentemente, algo debía hacerse para evitarlo.


	8. Armagedón

**4 **

**Armagedón **

Lucifer llegó al Valle de Har-Magedo, cerca de las ruinas de Meggido. Tal y como lo supuso, encontró a Dios esperándolo en medio de las ruinas de un templo pre-cristiano.

-No te puedes ir – insistió.

Dios lo miró, serio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el mundo sí te necesita todavía. Esta bien, ellos te aborrecen, pero no son todos. Muchos todavía te aman y depositan su fe en ti. No puedes abandonarlos, papá.

Dios se sentó sobre una roca. Lucifer continúo.

-Eres un símbolo, un símbolo de fe, lo opuesto a mí – siguió diciendo – Eres lo que ellos invocan cuando tienen miedo, o cuando yacen en los brazos del uno y del otro. La gente hace cosas increíbles espoleadas por tu imagen y la de Cristo, que ahora son una sola. ¡Das paz y consuelo ante la aflicción, el dolor y la muerte! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Ellos te invocan a ti! ¡Te oran a ti! ¡Se arrodillan ante ti! No ante mí.

-Pero hay tanto dolor en el mundo…

-Dolor que ellos esperan que tú termines. ¡Tú! – lo señaló – No yo. Ni Gabriel, ni Miguel, ni Uriel, ni ningún ángel. Tú, solo tú eres el Señor. Da igual como ellos te llamen: Yahvé, Jehová, Alá… Eres tú, el mismo para todos. En esencia, eres la esperanza del mundo.

Dios lo miró. Lucifer le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Esa esperanza no puede morir. No puedes dejarlos, papá. Te necesitan. Y tú los necesitas a ellos, tanto como ellos a ti.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Parecía como si la Creación contuviera la respiración.

-Luciel… perdóname – Dios lloró.

-No, Padre. Perdóname tú. Perdóname por cada día de dolor, de sufrimiento que te he ocasionado. Sé que ya es tarde. Estamos destinados a ser opuestos. A ser Dios y el Diablo, el Bien y el Mal. Pero eso no significa que yo no reconozca que vales. Y para el universo, vales muchísimo.

Un instante de vacilación, un intercambio de miradas nerviosas, pero a la final, Dios extendió sus brazos y Lucifer se dejó abrazar.

-Sé qué lo que dices es verdad – le confesó Dios – Que soy importante para todo el mundo, pero me alegre el corazón infinitamente más saber que soy valioso para ti, como para dejar de lado nuestra enemistad, la cual nunca debió existir, y venir en mi busca. Eso me pone realmente feliz y orgulloso… y me demuestra que no todo está perdido como creía.

Continuaron abrazados por un largo rato. Cuando se separaron, Dios había decidido quedarse.

-Vamos, viejo. Te invito a tomar un trago. Corre por mi cuenta. Elige el lugar – dijo Lucifer.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto. Festejamos esta pequeña reconciliación. Escoge sitio.

-Hay un buen bar en la Argentina, en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, al que quisiera ir.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez Argentina! ¿Qué tienes con ese país? ¡Es una obsesión! – protestó Lucifer.

Dios rió.

-Es un secreto, Luciel. Quizás algún día te lo cuente.

-Ok. Está bien. Basta de misterios. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Oye hijo, una ultima cosa antes de ir…

-Dime.

-¿Te diste cuenta dónde estamos?

-Ah, sí. El Valle de Har-Magedo. Armagedón – enarcó una ceja - ¿El Fin del Mundo?

-El combate entre Dios y el Diablo, según las Santas Escrituras.

Lucifer sonrió, divertido.

-Estas volviéndote sarcástico, viejo. Eso es nuevo en ti.

-Soy el fiel reflejo de mi hijo – bromeó Dios.

-A propósito de eso, ¿ya sabes qué dirán los hombres en el futuro cuando se escriba la crónica de este encuentro? ¿Sabes que nunca lo creerán? ¿Qué no lo aceptaran?

Dios se encogió de hombros.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. Son libres de creer lo que quieran. Lo cierto es que pasó.

Dios y el Diablo comenzaron a marcharse del lugar, juntos.

-Un Dios tolerante – Lucifer meneó la cabeza – Eso es bueno.

-Tanto como un Diablo bueno.

-¡Hey! ¡Vamos despacio! Quizás lo sea dentro de cinco mil millones de años. Veremos. Tal vez, ¿Quién te dice? En este mundo, todo es posible.

**FIN**


End file.
